crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Totally Bear
|developertime = 0:36.63 |hint = Tap run before a jump for greater distance. |relictimes = : 0:58.00 : 0:47.36 : 0:41.63 |prev = Spaced Out |next = Totally Fly }}Totally Bear (ばくそう オールナイト lit. Running Noisily All-night in Japanese) is the twenty-sixth level in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. The first of two original secret levels in the game, it is unlocked by finding the Secret Warp Room in Un-Bearable. This level is considered to be much harder than the previous bear riding levels. It forces Crash to once again ride his acquaintance, Polar, close to the end of Un-Bearable. In Bear It, it was during the day, in Bear Down, it was evening, and now in Totally Bear, it is night, making it harder for the player because you cannot see that much farther ahead, and there is a light following the two. It is unknown what the source of the light is, possibly moonlight. Types of crates *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Orcas: 7 *Totem poles: 22 *Parka lab assistants: 5 Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 19 Totally Bear Totally Bear - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 19) Crash Bandicoot Totally Bear - Platinum Relic (Time Trial)-0 Crash Bandicoot 2 - "Totally Bear" Secret Level 100% Clear Gem 41 (PS4 N Sane Trilogy) Gallery tb1.png Start totally bear.jpg tb3.png tb4.png tb5.png tb6.png tb7.png tb8.png tb9.png totally bear level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Totally Bear Remastered.png|Remastered level. Totally Bear.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *Unlike the rest of the levels in the secret warp room and the other secret paths in the game (including gem paths and death routes), this is the only level that plays the same exact song as the other Polar levels rather than a remix of it, as the "Polar" levels do not have any special route music. *This level's name could be a sly pun on Mattel's popular and famous Totally Hair Barbie, which sold extremely well in the years prior to this game's release. *This is one of three levels in this game that is dark, but still has enough light in it. The other two levels are Road to Ruin and Ruination. * Shortly after the second check point, the box counter will increase by two without Crash breaking a box. Through hacking, it has been discovered that this small glitch occurs as a result of a TNT crate exploding before it comes on screen, breaking a nearby life crate with it. If these two boxes that never occur on screen weren't counted, this level would have the least amount of crates in the game. **In the N. Sane Trilogy, these two crates are removed completely. *As with the other Polar levels in this game, Aku Aku is banned from this level, so even if the player has an Aku Aku mask when entering the level, the player loses it. *This is one of two levels that doesn't have any Nitro Crates, the other level being The Pits (Turtle Woods, Hang Eight, and Road to Ruin have nitro crates, but only in the secret areas). However, they are still present in the level's data along with a nitro switch, meaning they were used at some point in development. es:Totally Bear fr:Totally Bear it:Totally Bear Category:Levels Category:Riding levels Category:Darkness Levels Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Secrets Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy